


Cleanse it with fire

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've determined their superior officer is a pyromaniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse it with fire

For the Special Operations Squad.

Only the elite of the elite had been chosen. Seasoned soldiers who’d faced hell time and time again. Who’d fought against titans and not only survived with every limb intact, but also killed some. With help from their comrades, by their own strength. Only the best would do, the strongest.

That was why Corporal Levi had chosen them.

That was what was told, said.

It’s a goddamn lie.

While they are indeed strong, weathered and experienced soldiers.

They weren’t the only ones.

No, they’d been chosen for that… and one more thing.

They’d all been there once.

A time where they learnt the truth about Humanity’s Strongest.

He’s a goddamn pyromaniac.

Their Corporal Levi.

\--

Petra probably should have known, while Auruo boasted of knowing so much about the Corporal it was she he kept at his side many a mission. He found her capable, and valued her neatness. She also considered he rather enjoyed that with her he could be speaking with someone at eye level. She didn’t mind assisting him, he had an aversion to paperwork, and there was also so much of it. She liked to have his back on the battlefield, though he need not much of hers. He was exceptional. And she enjoyed learning from him just as much (well, maybe that was an exaggeration on her part) as he enjoyed teaching her. They were just trying to survive. Sometimes she would make the tea, sometimes he would. Sometimes someone else would be there entirely, how she got this lucky to be relied upon- it’d been based on her kill count and how the Corporal didn’t find her to be a complete lackwit.

She preferred it when he made the tea though he always insisted they have it black (most often that’s the only way they could have it) and while much later after Eren came much of what she’d learned and these duties she’d picked up would be passed to him, back then it was what she was most entrusted with. Keep the office tidy, make sure her boots weren’t dirty, clean the teapot, pass on a document- stuff like that.

So on a particularly cold night, snow fallen, she thought after all the wood everyone had so hurriedly hacked in autumn, it was time to light the hearth and make sure they wouldn’t freeze (no work could be done if the ink was frozen alright?) and they could boil some water- she’d gotten some logs and brought them up from the storage for the fire, and had just came into Corporal Levi’s office, about to ready the fire when-

Corporal Levi had come to stand next to her.

Right next to her.

Probably the closest he’d ever been near her.

Ever.

She’d jumped and nearly dropped a log but the Corporal had caught it.

An intensity about him she’d only seen when they'd been out on an expedition. To kill titans.

He’d held the log of wood steady and familiarly.

Looking over at her.

“Were you going to start a fire? Petra.”

She’s clutching the other log, though she doesn’t really mean to that’s what’s happening.

“Y-yes sir! I was sir!”

Perhaps there’s something wrong with the fireplace, perhaps the chimney hadn’t be properly swept (ludicrous) and so the Corporal was against her lighting a fire that may either endanger their lives or dirty the entire office in one fell swoop. Or perhaps he didn’t think she’d light the fire proper and end up dirtying the hearth, herself, him. 

Anyway something to do with making something dirty and he wouldn’t like that, at all.

So that’s why she’s clutching the log so hard she’s about to break it.

Corporal Levi takes it from her, almost gently, as he tucks the other log under his arm.

He gives her a look that clearly (least she thinks?) says he rather she not make the fire. His words confirm such.

“Be at ease. Seat yourself over there and ready the documents for Erwin. I’ll start the fire.”

Petra nods and shakily seats herself at the chair she draws up aside Levi’s desk when she’s helping with this sort of task. She sees the ink has indeed froze, but has been partially melted… as in part of the glass bottle had been charred but wiped near clean of the black. She looks about the desk to see the lighter Levi had used.

Meanwhile Corporal Levi has rolled up his sleeves neatly and is piling and forming the logs in the hearth with a proficiency she would have lacked, though she knows how to build an adequate fire, they all do (soldiers, the common people), the way Levi goes about it is as if it were sacred.

That sort of thought seems strange to her, she watches him more intently.

Watches as he strikes a match (he not only carries a lighter but matches as well?! How prepared he is-) on the stone of the hearth and much too close for her liking he starts the fire.

As the logs catch and the red burns orange yellow and even blue, Petra swears to this very day she saw it.

What no one else had ever seen before.

Corporal Levi’s smile.

She never wants to see it again.

\--

Petra wasn’t the only one.

Auruo had seen it too. 

It was one characteristic of Corporal Levi he never tried to mimic.

The very thought seemed to horrify and terrify him, something that gave Petra much satisfaction. Apparently one night he’d gotten lost from returning from the john and couldn’t find his room. It was damningly dark and he still hadn’t been familiar with the headquarters.

While fumbling, tripping about in the dark, shivering and spooked (old castles always seemed haunted, and you’d think ghosts wouldn’t scare them since it wasn’t like they could eat you, like those creepy as fuck titans- but they did, to some, like Auruo who grew up in a household full of children easily scared by a horror story as well) during that time Auruo had ran into Corporal Levi who’d also been out for similar reasons.

Seeing Auruo having a hard time in the dark- “Back from taking a dump?” he’d asked (the Corporal had moved effortlessly in the dark, as if he were more comfortable in it than the light of day) Corporal Levi had drawn out a candle and a saucer, whilst Auruo gave an affirmative answer, explaining he’d gotten… lost… being unable to see from the pitch of it all- he’d told Auruo to hold the candle.

Auruo had done so eagerly, touched and a little overwhelmed that Corporal Levi not only held the tools to help him but was helping him! Talking to him! He’d been elated all up until the point he’d seen it too.

That wicked smile.

As Corporal Levi set a match and lit the candle.

It’d been brief like their shadows flickering against the walls, but up until he’d spoken on it to Petra he’d sworn and tried to convince himself again and again he’d been dreaming, hallucinating from the fear of the dark.

Even though the light had been brought and was supposed to have eased him of such terror.

They’d gotten on the subject when Petra had asked Auruo if he had any candles to spare and that had been the only one he had left.

He’d dare not lit it again in the case it brought the memory back more vivid than the night it occurred.

He gives the candle to Petra who cannot help but inform him that it’s Corporal Levi who needs the candle (this is a lie, it’s Hanji who needs it).

\--

For Guther it’d been when he’d gone to check on the horses.

Oil lanterns were rare, candle ones more common, so he was very lucky to have an oil one. It’d been a present from his grandparents before he went to training. They’d gotten in a tiff with the candle maker in their town so he wasn’t surprised this was his gift. His grandmother was quite assertive when she liked to be.

It’d been stormy so he’d decided to see if any of the horses had gotten spooked. He’d taken out some carrots, nice treats that might ease some of them when water, or brushing and patting would not do. Maybe the light would help he thought. He’d entered the stables and found someone else had been many steps ahead of him. The horses were calmed, brushed neatly and carefully, the last of them munching on the sugar cubes that other person Guther soon learns to be Corporal Levi had brought, he didn’t put sugar in his tea often, this was part of the reason.

Guther remembers he had opened the stable doors and closed them with much effort from the wind, but even through it the lantern had not blown out. Amazing, it was damningly amazing he thought. Also amazed at how Corporal Levi had made it over here in the dark. Or perhaps he’d been here even before the sun had set?

Guther didn’t know.

They exchanged nods to each other when Corporal Levi had finally turned around to look at him. Guther had known it was the Corporal right away from his bulk yet small stature.

He figured he’d give the carrots to any of the horses that still needed to be calmed, but it looked like none needed it after Corporal Levi’s care and Guther figured he should return back to his no longer warm bed when the Corporal, though he’d been far off, near the back end of the stable while Guther remained near the entrance-

Was suddenly next to him.

He almost jumped when he felt Levi’s hand at his shoulder.

“A reliable light. You did well to bring it all this way.”

Guther had not entirely understood the Corporal’s words then, or his meaning. Only that he was being complimented by the Recon Corp’s strongest soldier- no, by humanity’s-

He’d replied in turn, “Thanks sir. It was the lantern’s doing not mine. It’s rather new and skillfully made you see.”

Guther had held the lantern up then, as if pulling it up a few inches would allow the lantern to be seen better, though it is the source of light, therefore vision- but raising anything typically did not equate a better look for the Corporal. Guther had felt his stomach jerk when he realized he’d made a mistake.

Shit.

Unintentional or not, insulting your superior officer was definitely the last thing you wanted to do.

Insulting him in the dead of the night with you two alone and no witnesses, that was worse.

Corporal Levi didn’t mind glancing up, not giving a single shit about Guther's intentions. Mainly interested in the lantern it seemed.

To make up for his mistake Guther remembers he’d choked down whatever crap apology he’d been about to blurt, knowing saying one would make it look like he had been trying to make fun of the Corporal and instead, with a calmness he didn’t know he had- he’d given the lantern to Levi.

Insisting Corporal Levi keep it, if he liked it so much.

He’d waved like it was no big deal, saying a good night, with a casualness he was sure he’d not have been permitted. But Corporal Levi had accepted the lantern and had been staring intently at it, even as Guther opened the stable doors and slid back out, heart thumping as all that calm left him on seeing the slight turn of Levi’s lips as he brought the lantern up to his face.

Up to his level of sight.

\--

With Erd it’d been the most terrifying.

While the rest had seen Corporal Levi’s smile.

None had heard his laugh.

They'd gotten stranded together on an expedition once, it’d only been for a little while, but their flare guns had all been used up, so Erd had suggested they contact the others by another means.

A signal fire.

He wasn’t sure how Corporal Levi would take to it, since they’d have to burn what would be considered “dirty” stuff to get a dark enough smoke that could bring attention (if any and if anyone was still alive), and a lot at that, since a small signal would probably do jack shit.

He’d also been anxious Corporal Levi would be pissed since he was the one who was supposed to be giving orders, but he’d agreed to Erd’s plan, even helping him with gathering materials from the woods to burn. It was a nice thing to learn about Corporal Levi, if you spoke with purpose, reason and conviction, he wasn’t likely to tell you to shut the fuck up as he did with so many others.

It was a nice boost to Erd’s ego (though he was a rather confident sort) considering any moment either of them could die.

And he was musing on that as they built the pile for their fire when he started to realise they already had… enough materials…. any more would be…

Overkill.

He’d been gaping at the mass, knowing the majority had been brought together by Corporal Levi when he’d been asked, harshly and swiftly, leaving no room for other than a curt yes or no-

On who of the two of them was going to _light the fire._

Erd had been caught off guard with how forcefully he was being asked this, though forceful was a rather accurate word to use when regarding Corporal Levi’s manner.

Erd didn’t remember what he’d said exactly but Corporal Levi had nodded and told him to stand back or be fucked.

Erd had stood back.

A lot.

And then looking to Levi’s back from a great distance, he watched as the Corporal zealously set fire to the pile. 

In the seconds it took for it all to catch Erd could practically feel the giddiness and anticipation and then- he could hear it.

More terrifying than the crunching of bones, the falling of trees and rock as a titan pushed its way through, the slobbering panting noises they sometimes made as blood was spilt before you or from you- more than that.

The sound that had come from Corporal Levi as everything was set ablaze before him.

Was one like he'd never heard.

The devil himself couldn't have sounded more wicked.

There was a reason Erd had not wet himself when facing the titans.

He had to be a man of extreme fortitude to have lived through the terror he’d felt those few seconds, that had not seemed to be a few at all.

\--

If it was ever thought amongst them that they be the only ones, the Special Operations Squad are quick to pick up on this to not be so. After relating their experiences to each other, Squad Leader Hanji joins in. It’s the quietest they’ve ever heard her, given they’d not know she was there this entire time.

She’s laughing but it’s uncomfortable laughter as she relates the time her and Erwin had discovered Levi, by a storage shed that’d held many used cleaning supplies that had not been washed properly, needless to say though she said it anyway- he’d burnt the entire thing down while laughing more joyfully than a child in a candy store or a butcher with a brand new knife. They didn’t much appreciate her metaphors and had been probably rather too icy about the whole affair. She’d shrugged it all off and confirmed they were chosen for more than one reason. Their loyalty and dedication were surely big factors.

As was their silence.

Though it wasn’t one they kept amongst each other.

They swore then they would keep it, Corporal Levi’s secret, they would take it to the grave (that wouldn’t be hard, they all agreed, thought). They were sure of it.

And then they met him.

Another one.

Someone too like Corporal Levi.

Extremely unlike him on first glance.

But it was unmistakable.

Eren is the same as Corporal Levi.

The same as their Commander who allowed Levi’s eccentricities to go on, and indulged them.

They know it.

And they know Eren is exactly as dedicated and loyal as they are when they hear some recruits had taken Corporal Levi’s mantle and were poking fun at how it was all much smaller than theirs, in a pub in the town that was almost close to their far into the woods headquarters.

They usually weren’t there, the Special Operations Squad and neither was it likely for Eren to be either but Hanji had insisted that Eren get some interaction with regular people (something for an experiment, whatever) so here they were. Really she had just wanted them to pick up some supplies she couldn’t be fucked to pick up. But since it wasn’t only for her but the Commander and Corporal as well they’d not minded.

They didn’t do anything that first time, but the next… and another… when it was consistent. This foul of duty, this inexcusable action. They didn’t do anything until finally when they did decide to do something they realized they should have thought farther than “fuck shit up”.

They’d been planning how to sneak in and take the mantle back, if they should go in and demand it and make a scene (no, that would bring too much attention), how much danger would Eren be in, if they should sneak in, steal it back while another was a distraction, or just go in and plummet everyone, when a heated debate over if it was actually their Corporal’s mantle or just a small mantle these disrespectful in need of a dire beating fuckwits had tottered out to take the piss on their Corporal over goddammit, when someone else had looked to Eren and almost suggested he turn into a titan. Eren worrying about his hand usually in cases of extreme stress among his superiors- but not this time, they’d all seen him. Looked to see.

Eren looks calm.

And downright murderous.

And then he voices his suggestion.

“We’ll torch the place.”

They torch the place.

It is a rather cold winter to those whose clothes had been burned, a lot of mantles lost, none to be replaced since money's always tight and they are soldiers.

It is too merciful.

And judging from the exalted, scary as fuck as they ever saw- look on Eren’s face as the flames went up (an expression they typically only saw when he spoke of killing titans) if he’d not been so distracted by the fire he might have also suggested they bar the door.

\--

Needless to say it was not entirely admirable actions they’d taken.

When they return.

Their efforts bearing the charred fruit they desired.

Corporal Levi had called for each and every single one of them into his office.

Catching the smoky scent about them, their soot glanced hands, their sweat from the heat, nervousness, running and their disheveled clothes from getting the fuck out of there as fast as they could (they had had to drag Eren) they are sure Levi is going to chew the lot of them out for endangering not only the lives of men they need, civilians, themselves, _Eren_ and they are going to wish they’d died in that fire to begin with when it just, doesn’t happen. Not that sort of lecture.

Not that lecture.

But another.

Because Corporal Levi is pissed.

But he’s not pissed about that.

He looks them in the eyes, each and every one of them as they stand at attention before him.

He tells them.

Asks.

“What the fuck.”

They brace themselves.

Nobody had died (though some should, and will next time they go on an expedition, also more mercy than was deserved) and those who’d been injured hadn’t been severely. But half a building is gone and a livelihood to be compensated.

And they had fucked up.

Corporal Levi tells them exactly how.

“What the hell was that.”

Corporal Levi hefts up a giant red container from under his desk. Heavy as it is steel and for the sloshing thick liquid inside.

“Why the fuck did you not bring me along.”

It’s oil.

It’s a fuckton of oil.

There’s even more under the desk.

“I have been saving this. For shit like this. Do you know how long? Too fucking long.”

Someone gulps and someone wants to ask if it’s been longer than the time it takes to take a dump but Levi looks far from being able of humor, not that he usually is.

He walks out from behind his desk, hands behind him as he treads in front of them, looking them all over, straightening their clothes, brushing back hair. He brings out a handkerchief to wipe the worst of the soot from Eren’s face, that they supposed might have grown back too if he’d melted that off which he might as well have with how close he'd gotten. How soon and how pissed Levi would have been then- they just don’t know. What they do know is-

“The next time you want to go out and have yourselves a damnable good time. You must do so with my permission, my supervision and we’re going to use every single litre of oil at my disposal. Do you understand?”

Their yes sirs’ ring loudly even through the halls, though Eren’s is the loudest.

Out of all of them he is the only one Levi permits to touch the canister of oil.

The Special Operations Squad looks about to each other nervously.

They absolutely.

Cannot.

Allow.

These two pyromaniacs alone.

They discuss it in private amongst each other, wondering if they should ask the Commander for advice but when they all go to seek such advice, they can tell from Erwin’s slight smile they’ve fucked up again.

Commander Erwin had been the one to give Corporal Levi all that oil to begin with.


End file.
